Rock My Life
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Michiru Kaioh is the perfect girl, and her life seems to be wonderful...until Haruka Tenoh shows up, and everything changes. Finished.
1. A Perfect Girl

Author's Note: You know what I hate? If I have a song in my head for DAYS and sing it all the time without noticing, and it won't leave. That happened to me with the new single of a German singer, namely Jeanette Biedermann (her last name means as much as Square man…something like that… -_-() ) and the song was called "Rock My Life". So I was all like, okay, if I can't get rid of that stupid song, I'll write a fic with the title Rock My Life. Maybe it'll help, who knows?

Disclaimer: Haruka. Michiru. Sailor Moon. Not mine. Not mine. Belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Rock My Life. Not mine. Not mine. Belongs to Jeanette Biedermann. Just borrowing it ^_^

Dedication: Dedicated to Mr. Baumann, the one who gave me my new, very cool job ^_^ 

Rock My Life

Prologue: A Perfect Girl

"There she is. Oh my God, look at her…I wanna be so much like her!" "She's so beautiful…I wish she would date me!" "No chance…she's dating Satoshi, remember?" Whispered words like that could be heard in the corridor of Mugen Gakuen when Michiru Kaioh entered through the huge front door. Michiru Kaioh: a person everyone who knew her would describe as "perfect" without hesitation. She was one of the best students at the elite school, was very talented when it came to arts and music – after all, her paintings hung in Tokyo's most famous gallery, and she was playing the first violin at the school's orchestra – and, as if that wasn't enough, also dated the school's hottest guy and best male student, Satoshi Nagao. Her parents were the business man Masanori and the famous authoress Yukio Kaioh, and of course the two were proud of their daughter. Now, Michiru enjoyed the admiring looks she got from both boys and girls while she walked down the hall into her classroom; of course, there also were many people who were jealous of her, mostly because of her good looks. Satoshi once had said that she looked like a goddess, and that was what Michiru herself believed, too. Maybe this fact showed a side of her character that not all too many people knew about: the fact that she could be _very _bitchy if she wanted to. Most of the time, Michiru suppressed her bitchy self to keep up her image as the perfect girl of Mugen Gakuen, but sometimes, it just couldn't be suppressed anymore and broke free with the sheer force of a hurricane. Luckily, Satoshi hadn't seen this side of her yet; the only ones who had to sit through Hurricane Michiru were the people who worked in her father's house, like the butler or the maid. "Michiru!" a deep, male voice suddenly called out, causing the aqua haired girl to look up. Satoshi came running towards her, fit as always, and grinning as always. To Michiru, it was a riddle how somebody could be in such a good mood at that time of the day. "Good morning, honey." She greeted her boyfriend smiling before they shared a short kiss, all the other boys that watched groaning in jealousy. "Hey! Hey, Michi!" Another voice, this time female, called out, and when Michiru looked around, she saw her best friend Hikari running over to her at tremendous speed. "Good morning, Hikari." The aqua haired girl greeted her friend, smiling. "Hi Michi. Hi, Satoshi." Hikari replied, bowing to Satoshi before she pulled Michiru close and whispered into her ear: "Did you hear the latest news? We'll get a new student!" "At this time of the year?" Satoshi asked, raising both eyebrows, while Hikari once more was shocked at the boy's good hearing. "Yes, yes, some time this week!" she quickly confirmed. "I don't know his name, but rumour says that he is H-O-T." Michiru laughed and shrugged. "He can't be as hot as my Satoshi here." She then replied, causing Hikari to sigh and Satoshi to beam at her. Suddenly, the bell rang, interrupting their conversation. "I gotta go, see you later." Satoshi quickly spoke before he hurried off, into his classroom. "We should get moving too." Hikari suggested, and Michiru nodded. "Right. Come on Hikari, let's go." The two girls headed into their classroom, taking their seats just in time before the teacher entered. For now, Michiru had forgotten about the new student, but she should remember him again soon. 


	2. The New Student

Chapter 1: The New Student

„…and thus, World War II ended. From that time on…" The history teacher babbled, while Michiru tried not to fall asleep. If there was one thing she hated, it was to have history in the first lesson of the day. Suddenly, somebody knocked against the door of the classroom, causing the teacher to stop his babble and all the students to look over to the door in surprise. "Yes?" the teacher now called out. The door opened, and when the person who had knocked was exposed, most of the girls in the classroom nearly fainted. Michiru looked at the one who nearly caused the whole female population of the classroom to faint, and her eyes widened while she checked the guy out. Starting at the heavy biker boots, the aqua haired girls eyes travelled up over muscular legs that were clad in a pair of black jeans, on to the white shirt and the black tie, shortly stopping at the obviously well trained body of the newcomer, then went on to his handsome face, concentrating on the fascinating teal eyes for a second, before they finished their travel by checking out the shortcut blonde hair. "And you are?" the history teacher now spoke, looking at the newcomer frowning. "Haruka Tenoh's the name, pal." The guy now replied, entering the room, the silver buckles on his boots jingling with every step he took – and his deep, husky voice sending chills up and down Michiru's spine. "The new one." He now added while Michiru still stared at him in awe. "He's sooo hot." Hikari gushed next to her, practically drooling over the blonde. "Yes…he is." Michiru admitted, feeling how her cheeks slowly became hot. Oh no, she was blushing. "Oh, I see." The teacher now spoke, smiling at Haruka. "Welcome to Mugen Gakuen then. Please, take a seat wherever you please." Haruka just nodded and walked to the next free desk – which was the one standing next to Michiru's and Hikari's. "Oh my God, oh my God!" Hikari freaked out while the blonde sat down, looking over to Michiru for a second. When their eyes met, Michiru could feel how her blood started to boil, and a very odd thought ran through her head. _"I know him."_ Then, Haruka broke the eye contact and leaned back in his chair while the teacher started to babble about World War II again. 

"I swear, that guy is so hot, I bet if you touch him, you burn yourself!" Hikari raved about the new student while she sat in the school's cafeteria, with Michiru and two other friends of them, namely Makoto Kino – a very talented cook – and Usagi Tsukino, a girl that seemed to be pretty childish, but also could be serious if needed. "Really? I wanna see him!" Usagi now cried out, not knowing that her wish should be fulfilled within the next ten seconds. "There he is." Michiru suddenly spoke up, nodding her head over to where the new guy approached. Usagi and Makoto both peeked into the direction – and both became starry eyed when they saw him. "Oh my God, he's cute!" "He looks just like my old sempai!" Both Michiru and Hikari sighed at Makoto's statement, after all, almost every handsome guy looked like her old sempai. "Hello, Ladies." Haruka now greeted, stopping next to the girls desk, smiling at them. Michiru could feel her cheeks turning hot – again. "Hello!" Hikari chirped, batting her eyelashes at him. "Hey." Michiru spoke, desperate not to look at Haruka, after all, she didn't want him to see her blush. Much to her discomfort, Haruka bent down and looked at her face. "Hey to you, too. Michiru, right?" he spoke, a lopsided grin on his handsome face. Michiru nodded, finally looking at Haruka, her heart filling with relief when he didn't make any comment about her blush. "Mind if I sit down?" the blonde now asked, taken a little aback when all of the four girls shook their heads no so frantically that their hair flew around like crazy. Haruka sat down, next to Michiru, who blushed again, much to the amusement of Makoto, Usagi and Hikari. Normally, Michiru never blushed. "Seems like Haruka has a very special effect on Michiru." Usagi whispered to Makoto, who giggled and nodded. "Hey girls." Satoshi's voice suddenly came from behind, causing both Michiru and Hikari to flinch before Michiru turned around and looked at her boyfriend. "Hi honey. Did you already meet Haruka…?" Satoshi shot an angered glare at the guy who dared to sit next to his girlfriend and shook his head. "No. So you're the new one, huh, Haruka?" Haruka nodded, ignoring the glares Satoshi gave him. "Indeed. You must be Satoshi, the school's track team champion, right?" Satoshi beamed at being recognized by the newcomer and nodded. "In fact, yes, I am." His smile faded when he heard what Haruka said next. "You won't be much longer. I joined, too." _"Uh-oh."__ Michiru thought to herself, already pitying poor Haruka for challenging Satoshi. When it came to runners, Satoshi was the best one of Mugen Gakuen. "Oh, really? And you think that you're so much better than me, huh?" Satoshi now asked, his anger increasing when Haruka nodded. "I don't just think that, I know it." He then replied. "Want me to prove it? Here and now?" Satoshi shook his head. "That would be unfair. You're wearing those heavy boots, and I wear sneakers." Haruka chuckled, a sound that made Michirus heart beat faster. "No, not unfair. It would give you a fair chance." That was it. "Oh, really? Good, then show how fast you are." Satoshi snarled, his anger now reaching a point where it soon would turn into a serious rage. Haruka stood up while Satoshi pointed to a huge tree that stood in the middle of the school yard, approximately two hundred meters away. "To the tree and back. The one who's here again first wins." "Fine with me." Haruka replied, his voice smug and self-confident. Meanwhile, a crowd of students had formed around the two, eager to see them race. Both guys now went into the starting position, and Michiru volunteered to give the start commando. After taking in a deep breath, she spoke the three words that should either make Haruka Tenoh the school's new hero – or lead to the biggest shame he had ever faced.  "Ready…set…go!"_

What the present students of Mugen Gakuen saw after Michiru had spoken the words should soon turn into a legend on the campus. Satoshi didn't stand the slightest chance against Haruka; although the blonde was wearing much heavier shoes and those was affected when it came to running, he sped past Satoshi in the first ten meters, extending his lead even more during the rest of the race. When Haruka reached the starting point again and stopped, Satoshi just was passing the tree. "I can't believe it." Michiru mumbled when she looked at Haruka. The blondes breath was going as calm as if he just had come back from a little walk, and he didn't even break a sweat. "You won!" Hikari chirped, clinging to Harukas arm, smiling up at him. "In fact, I did." Haruka replied. Finally, Satoshi reached the goal too, panting and sweating. "Congrats, Haruka." He managed to press out between two heavy gasps of air. "Welcome to the track team." Haruka smiled and thanked him while the other students clapped and cheered for him.

"Hey, Haruka." Haruka looked up from the screen of her computer, finding herself face to face with Setsuna Meioh, also known as Sailor Pluto. "Hey." The blonde greeted, leaning back in her chair. "How did things go?" Setsuna asked, sitting down on the couch and looking at her friend. "Very good. They all believe that I'm male – and I think the female students all fell for me – and I'm pretty sure that I've found her." Haruka replied while lightening a cigarette. "Very good. Is it the girl I thought about?" Setsuna asked, and Haruka nodded. "Yeah. But I don't think that she remembers yet…she has a boyfriend." Setsuna chuckled and teased Haruka: "That has to be tough, Uranus." "Oh, shut up." Haruka replied, though with a smile on her face. "I'm sure that she will remember who she is…where she comes from…and who is her true soul mate." "She will." Setsuna confirmed before she vanished, leaving nothing than air behind. Haruka returned her attention to her computer, though her thoughts were focused on the girl that should be her partner in fighting and in life: Michiru Kaioh – also known as Sailor Neptune. 


	3. Love And Other Trouble

Chapter 2: Love And Other Trouble

"I can't believe that the new one beat me." Satoshi mumbled, staring into his drink in anger. His best friend, a huge muscled brute named Ryo, patted his shoulder. "Don't take this too serious. He just wants to show off." Satoshi just grunted before he looked up, his blue eyes clearly showing his rage. "And he flirts with my girl!" he added, clenching his fists. "How can he dare to do that?! Everyone knows that Michiru is dating me! Me!" "Calm down!" Ryo cried out before he let out a sigh. "Tenoh is just the typical rebel. Just look at his outfit. He needs to challenge everyone, and you were the first one. First, he flirts with your girl, then he beats you in the race. He's just a show-off." Satoshi sighed and nodded. "Yeah…you're probably right. But if he continues like this, he'll be in for some serious trouble." The boy then vowed to himself, while Ryo just sighed and shook his head.

The very same time, Michiru sat in her room, staring out of the window, but not really seeing anything. Her thoughts were focused on the new student, Haruka Tenoh; she just couldn't stop thinking about his teal eyes, about the smiles he had given her…and she wanted to do nothing more than run her hands through the blonde strands of the young man. Slowly, the aqua haired girl realized that she was head over heels for the new one, and she closed her eyes. Great. Satoshi would go crazy if she would leave him…her thoughts were interrupted when somebody knocked her door. "Yes?" the aqua haired girl called out, and moments later, the door opened and her mother entered. "Hi mom." Michiru spoke, smiling. Her mother smiled back and sat down on the bed. "Michiru, my dear, something is bothering you." Yukio softly spoke, causing the aqua haired girl to sigh and nod. Sometimes, Michiru was annoyed about her mother's ability to sense if there was something wrong, but this time, she was more than glad. "Yes, mom…you see…I'm in love." Yukio frowned and replied: "Yes, I know that you're dating Satoshi. Did you two fight?" Michiru shook her head, and suddenly, her eyes filled with tears. "Mom, we got a new student today…and…I don't know…I saw him, and suddenly…" She started to sob, and in the next second, Yukio sat next to her, gently putting one arm around her shoulders. "You fell for the new one?" she gently asked, and Michiru nodded. "Yeah…and I don't know what to do…I just can't stop thinking about him! What will Satoshi say? And what will the others say?" Her mother gently rubbed her back while she replied: "That's not important, Michiru. The only thing that counts is that you should be happy, and if you love the new one, you should end the relationship with Satoshi and see if you can catch the new guy." At the last part of her sentence, Yukio winked at her daughter, causing her to smile again. "You're probably right…" she then admitted. Yukio smiled and declared: "You see, I never thought that Satoshi was the right guy for you. I mean, yes, he's nice and stuff, but he's not your true love." Michiru was shocked at her mother's announcement, but then she realized that Yukio was right. Now, her mother stood up again and sighed. "I'd love to talk longer, but I have a deadline for my new article…sorry." Michiru smiled and replied: "That's okay. I think I'll go for a short walk…" Yukio smiled and nodded. "Good idea. The fresh air will help you to clear your head." With that, she left the room, while Michiru made sure that she looked good before she also walked out.

The aqua haired girl was strolling down the Main Street, deep in thoughts – which were all centred on Haruka – and thus not really caring about her surroundings. "Haruka Tenoh…" Michiru sighed to herself, when suddenly a loud scream disturbed her peaceful mood. "Graaaaaargh!" Shocked, the aqua haired girl looked up, only to find herself face to face with some kind of…monster. "What the…?!" she cried out, taking a step back in fear while the demon or whatever it was took one towards her. It just reached out to grab her with it's clawed hands when suddenly a second voice came up. "_World Shaking!"__ Michirus eyes went wide when a big yellow ball of energy hit the demon, causing it to stagger. When it turned around to look at it's attacker, Michiru could see that it was a boyish young blonde woman, wearing some kind of sailor uniform. "Come and get some, piece of shit." The woman now growled before she looked at Michiru and grinned. "Nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Sailor Uranus." Michiru just gaped at her saviour; she had heard of the Sailor Senshi before, but only about three of them, called Moon, Jupiter and Mercury. (A/N: Yes, I know that in the Anime and Manga, Mars came before Jupiter. But I like Jupiter more, so there! Before all the Mars fans kill me now, she will show up later, big promise ^_^) Now, Uranus looked at the growling demon once more. "You still haven't got enough, right? Well, here's another one for you…__World Shaking!" The demon howled in pain and fell to the ground, where he laid motionless. "You alright?" Uranus now asked, while Michiru just could nod. "Yeah…" she finally found herself able to speak again, "I'm fine…thanks." "That's my job." Uranus replied already turning to leave when suddenly the demon awoke to unexpected life again. "Uranus, __watch out!" Michiru cried out, some odd déjà vu coming over her – as if she had said those words before, which was totally impossible, since she never had met Uranus before. Uranus spun around just in time to see the demon's claws rushing towards her; she brought up her arm to protect her throat and face, and the claws dug into her biceps, causing her to yelp in pain. Then, the blonde warrior took a jump back, blood running down her hurt arm, and hauled one last powerful attack at the demon, this time killing it off completely. "That was close." Uranus then spoke, wiping her brow. "It hurt you!" Michiru cried out, suddenly full of worry and concern – for a person she didn't even know. _Hey, she saved your life. _The aqua haired girl thought to herself. _No wonder that you're concerned about her…_ Yeah, true, Uranus had saved her life…but to Michiru, it felt as if there was more than that. "That's just a scratch, it'll heal." The blonde warrior now replied before she smiled at Michiru. "Take care of yourself…and see you soon." With that, Uranus jumped onto the next roof and soon was gone, while Michiru was left behind, wondering what the warrior had meant with the See you soon thing.  _


	4. Suspicions

Chapter 3: Suspicions 

The next morning, Michiru entered the school building with mixed feelings. On one hand, she was keen on meeting Haruka again; on the other hand, she was scared of what Satoshi would say after her revelations. Letting out a sigh, the aqua haired girl walked down the hallway, for the first time since the start of the school year not enjoying the comments about her. "Hey, Michiru!" Satoshi's voice suddenly came. Michiru closed her eyes for a second before she turned around to look at her soon to be ex-boyfriend. "Hi, Satoshi." She quietly spoke. Satoshi of course noticed that something was wrong with her, and he raised both eyebrows. "You okay, honey?" Michiru pulled in a deep breath before she spoke: "Satoshi…I want to break up with you." 

All the people on the hallway who had heard the words of the aqua haired girl stopped  whatever they were doing and stared at Michiru and Satoshi, their mouths hanging open. "What?" Satoshi now asked, his voice low and angry. "You want to do what?" "I want to break up with you. I'm in love with someone else." Michiru replied, trying to keep her voice calm and steady. "And who would that be?" Satoshi now shouted, angered. "The new one, maybe? Tenoh?" "Are you talking about me?" a low, husky voice suddenly came from behind the angered young man, and Satoshi spun around. "In fact, yes!" he yelled at the young blonde, raising his fist in anger. "I suggest that you don't try to hit me." Haruka calmly spoke, looking at Satoshi with eyes that were colder than ice. "Who do you think you are?" Satoshi yelled while Michiru took one step towards him and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Satoshi, please, calm down!" the aqua haired girl cried out, seriously fearing about Harukas health. "You shut up!" Satoshi barked, spinning around and pushing his ex-girlfriend. Michiru stumbled backwards, realizing in shock that she would fall. Suddenly, a flash of blonde sped past Satoshi, and before Michiru knew what had happened, a pair of strong arms caught her, holding her tight and preventing her from hitting the ground. The aqua haired girl looked up, her blue eyes meeting a pair of teal ones while the scent of leather and cologne filled her nostrils. "You okay?" Haruka gently asked, and all Michiru could do was nod.  "Thanks." She finally gently spoke while her cheeks slowly turned red. Haruka smiled at her once more, then started to pull the aqua haired girl to her feet again. Michiru held on to Harukas right arm, and suddenly, the young man let out a groan and gritted his teeth. "Can…can you let go of my arm?" he then pressed out, and Michiru nodded and let go of him. Haruka put her to her feet again and let go of her, grimacing and holding his arm. In front of Michirus inner eye, a flash of memory came up: the demon from yesterday night tearing Uranus' arm open with his claws – exactly where Haruka held his arm now. _That has to be a coincidence. Michiru thought to herself, though not completely sure about it. After all, Haruka did resemble the looks of Sailor Uranus… "You bitch." Satoshi now growled, glaring at both Haruka and Michiru. "And you, Tenoh…you're challenging the wrong one." With that, the young man turned around and stormed away, leaving Haruka and Michiru behind. Michiru let out a sigh and looked up to Haruka. "Thanks again…and sorry that you had to see that." Haruka shrugged and smiled. "No problem. Why did you fight anyway?" Michiru blushed again and stuttered: "Because…because…I…he…" Haruka laughed and gently patted the aqua haired girls shoulder, not knowing that she sent waves of electricity through the smaller girls body. "Hey, calm down. You can tell me during lunch break…if you want to spend it with me, that is." Michiru looked up at the taller man with sparkling eyes. "I'd love to." She replied, smiling, before both of them walked into their class. _

Four hours later, Haruka and Michiru sat in the school's cafeteria, eating their lunch. "What happened to your arm?" Michiru suddenly asked, not noticing that Haruka choked on his drink for a moment. "I…hurt myself yesterday when I was working on my motorcycle." The blonde quickly lied. Michiru nodded, satisfied with the explanation, and concentrated on her food once more. "You broke up with Satoshi, right? That's why you had a fight today morning." Haruka stated, causing the aqua haired girl to look up surprised. "Yes…yes, that's true. How did you know?" Haruka chuckled and shrugged. "It wasn't too difficult to guess. The only thing I want to know is…what role do I play in that little drama?" Michiru blushed heavily again and stared into her soda when she replied: "You don't want to know, Haruka.", her voice so soft that it was almost inaudible. Her eyes came up when she felt Harukas hand taking hers. "Oh yes, I do want to know." The blonde whispered, looking at the aqua haired girl with a slight smile on your face. Michiru let out a small sigh and finally spoke: "Satoshi thinks that I broke up with him…because of  the feelings I have for you." "You have feelings for me." Haruka repeated, and it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Michiru turned purple, and finally, she nodded without looking at the blonde. Haruka let out a small chuckle, and Michiru looked at her shocked. "What…what's so funny?" she finally dared to ask. Haruka just shook her head and replied: "Nothing about you, don't worry." She smiled at Michiru as charming as she could and asked: "You want to go out for dinner tonight? They are a few things we should discuss." Michiru beamed and nodded. "Of course! Will you pick me up?" Haruka nodded, grinning. "Be ready at seven." He then spoke before he stood up and left for his next lesson, while Michiru stayed where she was – all dreamy and with sparkling eyes. 


	5. Denial

Chapter 4: Denial

Michiru stood in front of the mirror, softly humming to herself, while she made sure that everything about her appearance was perfect. She checked her watch – ten minutes to seven – and finally was satisfied with her looks. Just before she left the bathroom, her mother came walking in, her eyebrows raising when she noticed her daughter's smile. "A date?" Yukio asked, returning her daughter's smile. "Yep!" Michiru replied, giggling happily. "With Haruka, the new one I told you about!" Yukio laughed and patted her daughter's shoulder. "Way to go, daughter. Show him your best side, and he'll be head over heels for you." Michiru smiled and replied: "I hope so. He's just…I don't know…special." Yukio giggled at that statement, and that was when the doorbell rang. "That has to be Haruka. I'm so excited!" With that, the aqua haired girl hurried down the stairs and opened the door. Haruka stood in front of it, smiling, looking simply great in his black tuxedo, the white shirt and the matching black and grey tie. "Hello." The blonde spoke, returning the bright smile Michiru gave her. "Hi, Haruka. Can we leave?" Haruka nodded and offered his arm. Michiru smiled and accepted it, and the two of them walked over to where Haruka had parked her car, a 1968 Toyota GT Convertible. Being the perfect gentleman, Haruka held the car door open for her date, and Michiru smiled and got into the car. Haruka got in herself too and drove off. 

The blonde stopped her car in front of the restaurant, but when Michiru reached for the handle of the door, the blondes voice stopped her. "Wait." Michiru looked at her date, wondering what was going on. "Michiru…there are a few things you should know about me before you go on a date with me." Michiru gulped, wondering what would come next. Haruka now looked at her, his eyes suddenly full of grief and – fear. "Yesterday night, you were attacked by a demon, right?" the blonde suddenly spoke up, causing Michiru to stare at her wide-eyed. "Yes…how can you know that? There was nobody around…except for…" "Except for Sailor Uranus." Haruka finished the sentence for her. "Or, better said, except for me." "Now you're joking." Michiru replied, slightly annoyed at Harukas odd sense of humour. "Uranus is a woman, and you're…no." The aqua haired girl looked at her date in shock. "No." she then repeated. "You're not female. You're male." Haruka slowly shook her head, her eyes never leaving Michirus face. "I'm not. I'm female…I'm Sailor Uranus…and you are supposed to be my partner in fighting, Michiru. Sailor Neptune." "You're drunk." Michiru accused her date, her voice shaking. "Me, a sailor senshi? No way!" "Michiru, please, you have to believe me!" Haruka begged, her voice shaking. "You are Sailor Neptune. It was my prior mission to find you and to make sure that you are awakened." "Stop talking like that!" Michiru suddenly yelled at the blonde woman. "I'm not Sailor Neptune! You are wrong! You made a mistake!" "I did not." Haruka softly replied, reaching out to touch the aqua haired girls shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Michiru cried out, moving away from the blonde until she felt the car door in her back. "Michiru…" Haruka started, but got interrupted when Michiru opened the car door and jumped out of the car. "You bastard!" she screamed at the shocked Haruka, her eyes filling with tears. "You come to our school, posing as a boy, make me fall for you, and then you tell me that you're female! Well, I can tell you one thing: forget me! I'm not a dyke like you, and I'm not Sailor Neptune! So leave me alone!" Haruka just looked at her, a hurt expression in her eyes, and didn't say anything at first. But one second, before Michiru slammed the door of the car close, she heard the blondes soft voice once more, and what Haruka said scared her. "Even though your head denies it, your heart says something else."

Yukio looked up from her lap top surprised when she heard how the front door opened and closed again. After checking her watch, she frowned: it was half past seven. That couldn't be Michiru, but on the other hand, who else should it be? Masanori was on another business trip and wouldn't come home until next week, so… "Michiru?" Yukio now called out, the only answer she received being a strangled sob coming from the hallway. "Dear God." The elderly woman whispered to herself, raising from her seat and hurrying out of her working room, swearing to herself that she would kick that Tenoh guy's butt from here to next Sunday if he hurt Michiru in any way, may it be physical or mental. Michiru stood leaning against the front door, crying her eyes out. "Michiru, dear, what's wrong?" Yukio asked while her eyes searched her daughter's face and body for any visible signs of mayhem. "Haruka…he…he's a girl!" Michiru finally managed to stammer out between to heavy sobs. Yukio stared at her daughter in shock. "A girl? You mean…a lesbian?" Michiru nodded, by now sobbing so heavily that it was impossible for her to speak. "How odd." Yukio now mumbled, deep in thought all of a sudden. "And he…pardon, she…just told you right before you went on a date?" Michiru nodded again, wiping her tears off. "How could she do that to me?" Michiru now asked, her tears slowly stopping their flow. "Why did she make me fall for her…and didn't tell me from the beginning on?" Yukio sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, darling…I can't read her mind, you know. But she probably feared your reaction…which was a justified fear, seeing the state you are in now." Michiru sighed, too, and buried her face in her hands while she slowly slid down the door until she ended up sitting on the ground. "I hate her." She spoke, her voice coming muffled since she still hid her face. "I never want to see her again…I should tell everyone at school about her!" "No!" Yukio shot back, causing her daughter to look at her surprised. "You shouldn't do that." The elderly woman now spoke on, her voice gentle again. "You would make her life a living hell…and I don't think that she deserves that. Don't tell anyone, Michiru, you  hear?" Michiru let out a sigh and nodded. "If you say so, mom…I won't tell anyone. But still…how could she do this to me?" Yukio gently put one hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Maybe you should talk to her again tomorrow. And let her explain herself." Michiru shrugged and nodded, though she was still filled with anger. "Maybe…anyway…I'll be into my room." With that, the aqua haired girl came to her feet and walked upstairs, while Yukio was left behind and just sighed at her poor daughter's trouble. 


	6. Dreaming Of You

Chapter 5: Dreaming Of You

Two hours later, Michiru fell into her bed, still full of anger and disappointment. She stared up at the ceiling, seriously considering to tell everyone she knew about the fact that the great Haruka Tenoh was female. Then, she let out a sigh and shook her head. _"No. She doesn't deserve this…"  the_ aqua haired girl thought to herself, turning off the lights and pulling the blanket over herself. Soon, she was fast asleep, and the dreams came.

"Open your eyes, Neptune." The smooth, female voice was unknown to Michiru, but still she obeyed. Upon doing what she had been told, the aqua haired girl found herself standing in the middle of a battlefield, with countless corpses and still alive, but badly hurt people spread all over it. "My God…" Michiru whispered, shocked. "What happened here? Where…where am I?" "In your future…if you don't accept your duty." The voice replied. "Who are you?" Michiru asked, her voice shaking with fear all of a sudden – although she knew that it was just a dream, a deep feeling of fright suddenly had conquered her heart. _And it's not the battlefield that frightens you. It's the thought that maybe she _could be one of the people who lie here. _A small voice whispered in the back of her head. "She is one of them." The voice suddenly spoke, as if she had read Michirus mind. "You were supposed to fight with her, but you didn't. Alone, she didn't stand a chance. Her heart was cold and lonely…and a warrior who has a cold heart can't fight well." Michiru took one step back, her foot hitting something soft in the process. Slowly, the aqua haired girl turned around and looked down, already knowing what she would see. Haruka laid at her feet, in a pool of her own blood; one of the unknown attackers had ran the blonde through with a long spear that now nailed her body to the ground. She wasn't breathing anymore. "Gods, no." Michiru whispered, kneeling down next to the fallen woman. "No…" "You can prevent all of that." The voice spoke again, causing the aqua haired girl to look around frantically. "Who _are _you? And how could I be able to prevent all of that, for Neptune's Sake? I'm just…" she trailed off when she had realized what she just had said. "For Neptune's Sake? Where did that come from?" She wondered out loud when suddenly a bright flash of light blended her, forcing the aqua haired girl to squeeze her eye shut. When she was able to open them again, she found herself standing in the middle of the school yard. A few metres away, Haruka was leaning against a tree, looking over to her smiling. The aqua haired girl felt how her heartbeat increased, and she shook her head. "No! I'm not gay! I'm not in love with her!" Suddenly, another woman wearing a sailor fuku appeared out of nowhere right in front of her, causing the aqua haired girl to shriek and take a step back. "Where did you come from?" Michiru gasped as soon as she had recovered a little from her shock. "That's not important. I'm Sailor Pluto. Nice to meet you, Neptune." "Stop calling me that!" Michiru cried out, glaring at the older woman. "I'm _not _Sailor Neptune!" "Oh yes, you are. And you finally should accept that fact." Pluto replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "It's your destiny to be Haruka's partner in fighting…and in love." "No! I'm not a lesbian!" Michiru cried out, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't be a lesbian…I can't love her." She whispered, sinking down on her knees. "You already do." Pluto replied gently, kneeling down next to the now crying Michiru. "In your heart, you know that you do. But your mind keeps telling you no. Why, Michiru? Would it be so bad to love another woman?" "Yes!" Michiru cried out, looking at Pluto with eyes red and swollen from crying. "Yes, for Heaven's Sake!" Pluto slowly shook her head while Haruka started to walk towards them. "We used to be lovers a long time ago." The blonde softly spoke, looking down on the kneeling girl. "Please, Neptune…remember." The last word resounded so loud that Michiru had to cover her ears with both hands while the world around her slowly started to disappear and she started to fall into darkness._

Michiru sat up in her bed with a scream stuck in her throat, thick pearls of sweat running down from her forehead over her cheeks. Then, she realized that it wasn't just sweat; she was crying. The aqua haired girl just couldn't forget the battlefield she had seen on her dream…the lifeless body of Haruka who had been murdered so brutally. And the pain in her heart she had felt when she had seen the blonde like that. "I can't love her…" Michiru whispered, staring into nothingness with tears running down her eyes. _You already do. Pluto's voice came up in her mind. Letting out a desperate sob, Michiru buried her face into her pillows and wept until she finally fell asleep again. _

The very same time, Haruka also awoke with a start, panting heavily, one hand clutching her stomach. "Dreaming about my own death sucks." The blonde mumbled to herself, earning a small chuckle from Setsuna in reply. "Gah!" Haruka cried out, her hand flying up from her stomach, clutching her heart. "Setsuna! You know I hate it when you appear out of nowhere like this!" "Sorry." Setsuna replied, giggling. "I just couldn't help myself. What do you think, did the dream I sent her help?" "I don't know." Haruka replied, sighing while she ran one hand through her tousled hair. "I hope it did…otherwise I'm in for some serious trouble." Setsuna's face grew serious when she nodded. "Afraid so, Haruka. Well…you'll find out tomorrow." Haruka nodded and let herself fall down on her back again. "Sleep well, Uranus. I'll be waiting here for you tomorrow." Setsuna promised before she vanished, leaving nothing than thin air behind. 


	7. Believe In Yourself

Chapter 6: Believe In Yourself

The next morning, Michiru was more than nervous while she walked over the school yard to the main entrance. She just couldn't forget the dream she had had the night before; the image of Haruka lying on the ground dead ran through her head non-stop, making her heart hurt. Slowly, the aqua haired girl pushed the door open and entered the hallway, ignoring the looks and comments that were whispered about her being perfect. _"I'm everything, but not perfect." Michiru thought to herself. _"If they knew…" _"Hey." A low, husky voice suddenly came from her right, causing the aqua haired girl to flinch before she slowly looked over, only to find herself face to chest with Haruka. "Hi." She softly spoke after a few moments of silence. The two women then stood in the hallway, looking at each other, until Haruka spoke: "We need to talk. Meet me in the cafeteria after school." Michiru nodded, and Haruka turned and around and walked off, the aqua haired girl looking after her with a sad expression in her blue eyes. _"She probably hates me now…" _Michiru thought to herself, letting out a heavy sigh before she walked into class._

To Michiru, it seemed as if the school day would last forever. Finally, the last lesson ended, and Michiru hurried to get out of class. She was walking to the school cafeteria when Satoshi suddenly blocked her way. "We need to talk." The boy spoke, grabbing her arm. "Not now, Satoshi, I'm meeting Haruka." Michiru replied, trying to free herself from the young man's grip. "No you won't." Satoshi gnarled, his eyes suddenly becoming as cold as ice. Ignoring Michirus protests, the young man pulled his ex-girlfriend into a dark alley, pushing her against the wall. "You will listen to me now." Satoshi demanded, holding Michirus arms so tight that it hurt. "Satoshi, you're hurting me! Let go of me!" Michiru cried out, seriously frightened by now. "You little…" Satoshi growled, raising his fist as if he wanted to hit her. "In the name of Uranus, let go of her!" a deep, husky voice suddenly came from his left, causing him to look over in surprise. "Sailor Uranus…" Michiru cried out, relief in her voice. "Who are _you_?" Satoshi asked, frowning. Uranus gave him a smirk. "Uranus is the name, nice to meet you. And now let go of her." The blonde warrior demanded. Satoshi growled and just was about to reply something when a bright beam of energy shot out of nowhere, hitting him in the back. Satoshi got thrown against the wall and passed out while Uranus went into fighting stance, realizing that she couldn't use her World Shaking here, since the alley was way too narrow. The demon who had shot his beam at Satoshi appeared out of nowhere, attacking the blonde warrior. "Michiru!" Uranus called out while she dodged the monsters first attack, "run!" "I won't leave you alone with this monster!" Michiru shouted back. Uranus looked over at her, just about to yell again, when the demons fist crashed into the side of her head, throwing her against the brick wall. Uranus groaned in pain, while blood started to run from the abrasion the demon had brought to her. She staggered, nearly fell, but before this could happen, the demon had grabbed her around the waist and smashed her against the wall once more. "_Haruka!"Michiru cried out, her heart filling with fear all of a sudden. And that was when an aqua colored, somehow odd looking stick appeared in front of her, bright light extending from it. Michiru stared at the thing in shock, not knowing what to do. "Michiru!" Haruka called out before the demon hit her against the bricks once more. The blonde could hear her ribs crack, hoping and praying that they wouldn't break. "Michiru, please, help  me!" Uranus cried out once more, while Michiru still stared at the stick as if it was some kind of miracle. The demon let go of Haruka, and she fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "Please…" the blonde whispered, looking at the aqua haired girl with pain-filled eyes. "Haruka…I don't know if I can do that!" Michiru cried out, her voice clearly showing her insecurity. The demon raised it's clawed hand to end Harukas life, and the blonde let out one last, desperate shout: "Please, Michiru, you gotta believe in yourself!" Then, the demon's claws shot down, and Haruka squeezed her eyes shut, already preparing for the last flash of pain before darkness would come._

_"Deep Submerge!" The attack hit the demon once second before it managed to tear Haruka open, and the  monster got thrown away from the hurt blonde, against the wall. Haruka slowly opened her eyes again, the corners of her mouth moving upwards when she saw Sailor Neptune standing in front her. Then, the blonde passed out._

"Haruka! Haruka, wake up!" Haruka groaned and opened her eyes, for one second wondering why the street felt so soft. Then, she realized that she laid in her bed. "Huh…?" the blonde mumbled, looking around. Her eyes fell on Michiru, who looked pretty tired and worn-out. "Finally, you're awake." The aqua haired girl spoke, smiling at her friend. "What…what happened?" Haruka asked, rubbing her aching head. Michiru explained about the demon and about the fact that she had accepted the henshin stick. Haruka sat up in the covers, ignoring the ache in her rib cage, and put a gentle hand on Michirus shoulder. "It's good that you accepted it, Michiru. So you will be my partner in fighting?" Michiru nodded, her face growing serious all of a sudden. "Yes, Haruka, in fighting. But not in love." Haruka stared at her, the pain she felt clearly showing through her voice when she spoke: "Not…not in love?" Michiru shook her head, letting out a small sigh. "I'm sorry, Haruka, but I can't." With that, the aqua haired girl rose from the chair she had been sitting on. "I'm sorry." She repeated while walking towards the door, avoiding to look at Haruka. Finally, Michiru was gone, and Haruka stayed where she was, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. 


	8. Rock My Life

Chapter 7: Rock My Life

During the next two weeks, Haruka and Michiru, or better said, Uranus and Neptune, fought various battles against all kinds of odd monsters and demons. And although they were partners in fighting, their contact during normal life had been reduced to zero. Michiru was dating Satoshi again, and continually avoided Haruka. Soon, the blonde had given up on trying to speak with the aqua haired girl, and the only conversations they had were during their fights. Finally, after they had defeated another monster and both were kinda out of breath, Haruka spoke up. "Michiru, we can't go on like that." Michiru gave her a short glance, before she transformed back into her civilian form, while Haruka did the same. "What do you mean?" the aqua haired girl asked innocently, though she exactly knew what Haruka was talking about. "I can't fight with you anymore." Haruka replied, her voice suddenly shaking with emotion. "Michiru, you have no clue how hard this is for me." The blonde continued while Michiru just looked at her. "I love you more than anything…loved you ever since we met on my first day at school." Michiru gave her a sad look. "Haruka…" "No. You don't have to say anything." Haruka interrupted her, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm going to quit Mugen and leave Tokyo." Michiru stared at her shocked. "You can't!" she then cried out. "We are destined to fight together, you can't leave!" "And we are destined to be lovers!" Haruka yelled back. "Dammit, Michiru, I love you! And I can't go on fighting, knowing that you don't love me!" Michiru just looked at her, a sad expression in her blue eyes. "Haruka, please don't leave." She then whispered, taking a step towards the blonde and reaching out to place one hand on her shoulder. Haruka moved away from her, her inner turmoil clearly showing on her face. "Michiru, please…" "You can't leave me alone." Michiru whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Haruka, you just can't…you showed up in our school, and I immediately fell for you…and then you told me that you're female, and that I'm Sailor Neptune…my life was perfect until you came and rocked it. You can't just turn your back on me now and leave, you can't!" The aqua haired girls voice had grown louder and louder during her speech, and at the end, she was almost yelling, the tears running down her cheeks by now. "I'm sorry." Haruka stammered out, her voice shaking with held back emotion. "But…this is eating me up inside, Michiru. I love you more than anything…I would die for you. And the thought that you'll never love me back…is tearing me apart." "I never said that I'll never love you back." Michiru softly replied, causing the blonde to look at her in shock. "Haruka, understand me…it's just hard for me." The aqua haired girl continued when Haruka didn't say anything for a while. "I always was perfect, you know? And then, you came…and I just can't cope with the fact that I fell for a woman…fell for you." "But…but you said that…" Haruka stuttered, staring at her partner with wide eyes. Michiru took another step closer to her, and this time, Haruka didn't move away. "Haruka…I know that I hurt you." The aqua haired girl softly whispered, her hand slowly wandering upwards to caress the blonde woman's cheek. "I do love you, Haruka." Michiru now whispered. "I just…need some time." Haruka gently took the smaller woman's hand into hers, smiling at her. "That's okay, Michiru…if only you would have told me sooner…" Michiru gave her a shy smile before she stretched to gently kiss Haruka, a short, innocent kiss without any use of their tongues. When they parted again, Haruka was grinning from ear to ear, much to Michirus amusement. "So…you think we can be lovers?" the blonde finally dared to ask after a few minutes of silence. Michiru nodded, smiling at the taller Haruka. "Yes, Haruka, but not right now. I need some more time…" "That's okay." The blonde reassured her partner, gently taking her hand. They looked at each other for a while until Michiru spoke up again. "I should get moving, before my parents start to worry." Haruka nodded, pointing towards her car while she replied: "Want me to drive you?" Michiru nodded, and the two made their way over to the car, both getting in before Haruka drove off.

Michiru entered the huge house where she lived, softly humming a happy tune. "Hey, Michiru!" her mothers voice came from the kitchen, and the aqua haired girl walked over. "Yes mom?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with joy. "Hey, seems like something good happened." Yukio spoke, smiling. "Care to tell me what?" Suddenly, Michiru didn't feel all to happy again. What if her mother didn't approve the relationship with Haruka? "You're together with Haruka now, right?" Yukio suddenly asked, causing Michiru to blush heavily. "Well…yes." She finally admitted. Yukio just smiled at her daughter before she replied: "Don't worry, I won't yell at you now or something. If you're happy with her, it's perfect." "Thanks, mom." Michiru whispered, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. She stepped forward and hugged her mother, more than happy about the fact that she accepted the relationship with Haruka.  


	9. Destiny Fulfilled

Epilogue: Destiny Fulfilled

_Michiru looked around, her eyes wandering over the battlefield. Then, a small groan caught her attention. Upon looking down, the aqua haired girl found herself staring at Haruka, who laid on the ground, impaled by a long, bloodstained spear…_

"NO!" Michiru awoke screaming, cold sweat running down her cheeks. "No…" Slowly, her heartbeat returned to it's normal speed when the aqua haired girl realized that she had been dreaming. "Why am I having this nightmare?" she whispered to herself. "Pluto said that this won't happen if I accept my destiny…and I did, so why…?" "I said that you could prevent it, not that it would happen automatically." Setsunas voice came, causing the aqua haired girl to shriek and jump. "You!" she then cried out, pointing an accusing finger at the elder woman. "You told me that I can prevent Haruka from dying!" Setsuna nodded, smiling. "Yes, I did. And if you do your job right, you will. If you fail though…Haruka will die." "Don't scare me like that!" Michiru begged, her voice shaking. "I love her, so don't tell me such terrible things!" Setsuna gave her a happy smile. "You love her, huh? That's good." Michiru blushed and smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is…so how can I prevent Haruka from dying?" Setsuna gave her trademark mysterious smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that, Michiru. You'll have to find out for yourself." Michiru glared at the guardian of time. "You're not really a big help, Setsuna!" The green haired woman just chuckled before she simply vanished, leaving Michiru behind.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptunes attack flew away from her outstretched hands, towards the demon, who was too slow to dodge it. The other Senshi, Uranus, Jupiter, Moon, Mercury and the new found Mars cheered when the monster fell to the ground, panting. "Well done, Love!" Uranus called out, causing Neptune to give her a bright smile. "Thanks. It wasn't…_Uranus, watch out!" _Uranus turned around just in time to see the demon attacking her; the next she knew was that she laid on the ground, her head hurting…and that the demon raised a long spear above it's head to impale her with it.

Haruka closed her eyes, already awaiting the deadly stab, but it never came. Instead, she could hear how both Michiru and Jupiter screamed their attacks, and seconds later, a loud thud came to her ears. Slowly, the blonde dared to open her eyes again. The demon laid a few meters away from her, obviously dead, the spear it had been holding broken. "Haruka! Are you okay?" Haruka turned her head to look at Michiru, who was running over to her, the fear she felt clearly showing in her eyes. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." Haruka replied, sitting up. A wave of pain swept over her head, and she groaned, letting herself fall on her back again. "Okay, not as fine as I thought…" she admitted while Michiru knelt down next to her, taking her hand. "You're bleeding." The aqua haired girl softly spoke, pointing to the side of the blondes head where the demon had hit her. Haruka reached up and touched the spot, and her fingers came away bloody. "True." She admitted before the world started to spin around her. The blonde groaned and closed her eyes for a second, until the feeling had vanished. "Haruka! You alright?" Michirus worried voice came once more. Haruka nodded, daring to open her eyes again, and glad when the world had stopped it's crazy movement. Slowly, the blonde tried to sit up again, this time succeeding. Michiru helped her getting to her feet and supported her as soon as she stood. "Thanks for your help." The aqua haired woman spoke, looking at the other Senshi smiling, before Haruka and she walked off to where Harukas car stood. They both climbed in, and Michiru drove off, leaving the other Senshi behind.

"Hold still…okay." Michiru gently spoke while bandaging her lover's head. Haruka sat on the comfy chair in the living room of the Kaioh house, waiting for Michiru to finish tending to her wound. Finally, the aqua haired girl was done and leaned back in her seat, admiring her handwork. "I'll have to think up a good excuse for school." Haruka mumbled, rolling her eyes in a vain attempt to look at the white cloth Michiru had wrapped around her head. The aqua haired girl giggled and nodded. "Yeah…you could tell them that we had a fight and that I threw something after you." Haruka just snorted at that, shaking her head. "Never! Nobody throws things after the great Haruka Tenoh." She then protested, causing Michiru to giggle even more. "Yeah right, honey. Anyway…you want to stay here tonight?" The last words were accompanied by a mischief smile of the aqua haired girl, and Haruka quickly agreed. While the two women walked off into Michirus bedroom, Setsuna appeared in the now empty living room, smiling. The destiny of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune finally had been fulfilled. 

The End.


End file.
